The present disclosure relates to chain saws.
A chain saw is a tool having a chain on which is mounted blade. It also has a diesel engine or electric motor for driving the chain. When the chain saw is running, an oil pump is provided to force lubricating oil to flow to the chain to allow the chain to move more smoothly.
Generally, the oil pump has a piston chamber and a piston rod. The piston chamber communicates with an oil box and an oil outlet pipe and the piston rod moves in the piston chamber to force oil from the oil box to the oil outlet pipe.